


Agradable

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que valen la pena, a pesar de ciertos pormenores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agradable

Aunque no esté en el tipo de lugar que frecuenta, Himiko se encuentra a sí misma relajándose ante el sonido del violín.

La chica que lo toca es hábil, mucho más que Ban, y no es ninguna sorpresa que no sólo ella sino toda la audiencia en la amplia sala esté completamente sumergida en la melodía.

—¿Ves que tenía razón? —dice Hevn una vez finaliza el concierto y salen caminando lado a lado y Himiko no puede negarlo.

Realmente valió la pena, aun cuando le incomoda el vestido —corto y ajustado, justo lo que se puede de un regalo de Hevn— y el ambiente pomposo.

—¿Y piensas que fue suficiente? —contesta secamente a pesar de eso y Hevn ríe.

—Tengo reservaciones para cenar.

—¿Sólo eso? —cuestiona casi de reflejo y ver a Hevn dudar por un momento qué responder es una pequeña pero agradable victoria...

—¿Y un masaje para terminar la noche?

...momentánea. Porque Hevn ni siquiera intenta verse inocente al pronunciar esa pregunta y sonríe satisfecha al ver que la dejó sin palabras.

Y aunque Himiko comienza a caminar más rápido, sin importarle que se vea extraña por el vestido y la calma con la andan las demás personas a su alrededor, no queriendo darle el gusto de que vea su expresión abochornada, no está del todo molesta.

Porque ver todo lo que Hevn está dispuesta a hacer para disculparse por conseguirle un mal trabajo, del cual ni siquiera recibió un centavo, es agradable.


End file.
